


the men who hold high places must be the ones to start

by klainelynch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Post-Canon, Zuko is just trying to make his nation a better place, a bit of a Dadko vibe even though it's not actually his kid, brief mention of comics character at the end but you don't need to have read them to read this, but some people still think all fire lords are the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Seven years after Fire Lord Zuko ended the war, a young servant accidentally burns the Fire Lord and sees a side of him that he didn’t expect.
Relationships: Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 1613





	the men who hold high places must be the ones to start

The palace kitchen was _way_ more chaotic than Zu said it would be. There had to be at least fifty people going in and out in a space that was the size of Ryu’s house, and they didn’t exactly live in a mansion. If his cousin hadn’t dragged him in, he might have stood in the doorway forever.

The tour was quick and Ryu remembered almost nothing of it. He did know the cook’s name— Rangi. He figured the rest of the names weren’t as important as hers, so at least he had that one. She gave him one look over and asked Zu to remind her of his age.

“Sixteen,” she said cooly, just like they’d practiced. “His family is from Luoyuan, and they didn’t get a lot of the relief services at the end of the war like some of the other colonies, so he’s always been small for his age.” 

Give or take a few years, it wasn’t a total lie, and she wasn’t wrong about the state of their old village. This seemed to satisfy Rangi well enough, and she immediately put him to work as a dishwasher. It wasn’t difficult work, and within a few days, Ryu felt like he had gotten into a pretty good rhythm. He liked watching everyone move around him in a blur. Every person seemed to know exactly where they needed to be at every moment. He wondered if they had spent all day choreographing their movements like the dancers in a performance.

“Thank you,” Ryu heard someone say. “I just need a few minutes to make myself some tea and not have to _think_ so much!” Ryu couldn’t place the voice. He didn’t know everyone’s name yet, but he recognized most of the voices at least. He snuck a glance over his shoulder and felt his stomach turn to lead. He had never seen the Fire Lord before, but everyone knew what his scar looked like.

Ryu caught Rangi’s eye and motioned for her to come to the sink. She huffed, but stopped what she was doing and made her way over.

"What?" she asked impatiently. “I’ve already shown you everything you need to know about your job.”

"I didn't know Fire Lord Zuko would be in here," Ryu said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. From the look on Rangi's face, he hadn't done a good job. All he could think about was the last thing his mom had said to him: _Stay out of the Fire Lord’s way, Ryu. If no one notices you, then no one can hurt you._

Rangi rolled her eyes. "Fire Lord Zuko is in this kitchen about once a week. More if he's stressed about something important. It's completely normal, and if you're going to work here, then it's something you'll have to get used to. The man just wants to make a cup of tea and talk to people without all of the political strings attached. Stay out of the way if you're nervous, but if he asks you a question, it's okay to talk to him. Politely, of course," she stressed. "Now, finish up in that sink as quick as you can. I need about three pots that you’ve yet to get to for these new dishes I’m trying."

Ryu bowed and did as he was told. _I’m out of the way,_ he told himself. _The Fire Lord has no reason to look over here._ He wasn’t disobeying his mom by staying in the same room as him. He knew he would never tell her about this, though. Mom had worked in the palace for Fire Lord Ozai years ago, and she couldn’t wait to leave, even if it meant becoming dirt poor again. She said there was nowhere to feel safe in the entire palace. It had taken Zu a long time to convince Ryu’s dad that things had changed, and that she could get him a good job. Ryu wasn’t thrilled about it, but there were no jobs left in the village; it was this or let the entire family starve, and Ryu couldn’t do that.

As he dried one of the bigger pots, Ryu looked over his shoulder. Rangi was right: Fire Lord Zuko was laughing with one of the servants over by the oven. The woman— Ryu thought her name was Ayaki, but he wasn’t completely sure— was telling the Fire Lord about her daughter's latest attempt to learn an apparently complex firebending sequence.

"It took me the better part of a year to fully master that set," the Fire Lord said. "And you said she's only ten years old? That's very impressive, Ayaka." _Ayaka, well, close enough._

"Where _is_ that lazy Guan Yu? He’s meant to help me with this venison." Rangi sighed and spotted Ryu. "Ryu!” Rangi called out, “Come help me with this dish!"

Ryu dried his hands and began stirring the flour mixture that Rangi pointed to. It was more mindless work, but Ryu focused all of his energy on remaining invisible. Even if Rangi didn’t seem to think that the Fire Lord was dangerous, he knew what people in power could do to people like him. The nobles in charge of his village were proof enough for him.

"Ryu," Rangi called out. "Go grab the pan out of the oven."

It seemed like just as soon as Ryu was figuring out one task, he was appointed another one. He wiped his hands on his apron and opened the oven.

"Not like that!" Rangi snapped. "You need to grab one of the heavy cloths so you don't burn yourself!"

Ryu looked around and Rangi sighed impatiently. She pointed to the drawer right in front of Ryu. He grabbed a piece of heavy cloth and opened the oven again. The pan had some sort of meat in it that smelled amazing, along with some vegetables, and the entire thing was drenched in butter. Ryu didn't know a lot about fancy cooking, but he knew what smelled good, and this dish was it. He wondered if servants ever got to eat any of the leftovers from these test runs.

As soon as Ryu lifted the pan, he knew that Rangi had only asked him to do this because she assumed he was actually sixteen like he had claimed. This pan was _heavy_ , and Ryu didn't have the muscles to lift it all the way to the counter. But he couldn't say that, otherwise they'd know he was lying and send him home. He dragged the pan on the rack all the way to the front and then took a deep breath in. He lifted the pan and was halfway there when he felt his grip slip. Ryu tried to stabilize the pan, but he felt the weight go too far the other way, and all of the contents, meat, vegetables, and hot butter were on the floor.

"Ah! Oh, ow!"

Not just the floor. Not just the floor. 

Ryu had spilled the butter on the leg of a man who was turning around and jumping and taking his shoe off and gasping in pain— 

_Fire Lord Zuko._

Not just a person. Ryu had spilled hot butter on the leg of the Fire Lord. He felt his stomach harden and his legs start to quake. He wanted to drop to the floor and beg for forgiveness, but the weight of the pan, heavy even without the food, demanded that he keep holding on. Instead, Ryu found himself asking, "Are you okay, Fire Lord?" What a stupid question. Clearly, the Fire Lord wasn't okay.

"Put the pan down, just put it down," the Fire Lord said in between gasps.

"I'm sorry," Ryu said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Though he had to grab onto the counter for support, the Fire Lord leaned down so that he was on Ryu's level. "Don't worry, don’t worry. Close the oven door, safety first," he said.

Ryu nodded, did as the Fire Lord commanded, and dropped so low that his head nearly touched the floor.

"I am so sorry, Fire Lord Zuko," he said, again and again, and Ryu hoped that no one could notice how thick with emotion his voice became the longer his apologies went on. He could hear all sorts of people talking around him, talking to the Fire Lord, but none of the words reached Ryu’s ears in any way that made sense. He felt like he was going to throw up. A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked back. Fire Lord Zuko was kneeling next to him with a small smile on his face.

"I need someone to accompany me to the hospital wing," he said. "Would you be willing to do that for me?"

Ryu nodded but was slow to get up. Was this a trick? The Fire Lord didn't need to ask people to do things— he simply had to command them, and then they did whatever he said. His dad said that's how it worked in the palace.

The Fire Lord waited by the door until Ryu got up. Rangi was already cleaning up his mess, so he couldn't look at her face to see any hint about what to expect from this walk. Ryu didn't even know where the hospital wing was. _Stupid, stupid,_ he thought.

"What's your name?" the Fire Lord asked. Ryu told him. "Ryu, would it be okay if I leaned on you a bit as we made our way to the hospital wing? I don't want to put too much pressure on this foot until a doctor can look at it."

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko," Ryu replied. He thought his voice sounded more normal, but the Fire Lord was looking down at him like Ryu was about to start crying again. Which, okay, maybe he was, but he had never been in this much trouble before. He hadn't even known you could get in this much trouble, let alone what kind of punishment he would get.

"So, how long have you worked in Rangi's kitchen?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Just a week, Fire Lord Zuko," Ryu mumbled.

“Ah, so you’re still getting used to how Rangi runs things,” he said with that same smile. Ryu nodded and then remembered his manners. “Yes, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“She runs a tight ship, I’ll give her that, and believe me, I would know.” The Fire Lord chuckled a bit at that, though Ryu wasn’t sure why. “But you can’t find anyone to make a better Superspicy Soufflé.”

He tried to reply again, but Ryu found that his throat was closed up. He didn’t understand why the Fire Lord was talking to him like he _hadn’t_ just horrifically burned him. He didn’t know _what_ to think.

"Ryu," the Fire Lord said, interrupting his thoughts, "I hope you know I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident."

There was that pit in Ryu's stomach again. It hadn't really gone away, but Ryu had been able to ignore it while he was helping the Fire Lord walk. But now it was back and worse than ever.

"But sir," Ryu said, "I shouldn't have done it. I should have been strong enough to lift the pan and not hurt you."

The Fire Lord stopped and Ryu stopped with him. He leaned on a wall so that he could lower himself again to Ryu's level.

"Ryu," the Fire Lord began, "These things happen. You're not in trouble with me, and I'm not upset with you."

Ryu felt his stomach start to unclench just a tiny bit, and wondered if he was pressing his luck, but he had to know. "And my family, Fire Lord Zuko? Will they be punished for my mistake?"

"Wha—" the Fire Lord started before bringing his hand over his eyes, massaging them like Ryu had given him a headache with this question. Ryu had messed up again. But he had to know. He wouldn't let his family suffer for his mistake. "I'm sorry if my question is rude, Fire Lord, but my dad is sick, and my mom has to take care of him, and this job is the only one that anyone in our family has, and I don't want them hurt because of me!" As he finished, Ryu realized that he was shouting, and shouting at the Fire Lord probably had to be the worst thing you could do to him. After spilling hot butter on him, of course.

"Ryu," the Fire Lord sighed, "No one is getting punished. Rangi might have you do dishes for a month, but no one will be hurt, I promise. I'm just sad that you think I would want to hurt someone you love because there was an accident."

Ryu blinked. "But," he said, "the Fire Lord can do whatever he wants. That's what my dad always says."

Fire Lord Zuko smiled a little and pushed off the wall. Ryu held out his arm and they continued towards the hospital wing. "There were some Fire Lords who thought that way. But I've never wanted to be like them. I think the world is a much better place if everyone treats others with kindness and respect."

"Is that why you like to talk with your servants in the kitchen?" Ryu asked before he even thought about it. "Fire Lord Zuko, sir," he tacked on, hoping the politeness of the title would balance out the rudeness of the question.

He just laughed. "I like to talk to them because they're interesting people, Ryu. Did you know I spent almost three years traveling with no one for company but sailors and my uncle? I was probably about your age, although—" The Fire Lord looked at him closely. "I didn't think Rangi allowed anyone younger than sixteen to work in her kitchen, but I don't think you're quite there, are you?"

Ryu hung his head. He'd promised his parents that he would lie to anyone who asked about this, but they’d never imagined that the Fire Lord himself would be the one asking. "No, Fire Lord Zuko, I'm not. I'm only eleven."

"I see," he said. "So how did you get a job at such a young age? And why aren’t you in school?"

"Um, I have a cousin who works in the palace, and she helped me, but please don't get her in trouble, Fire Lord, I promise she's old enough to work, and she just wanted to help us out."

"Relax," he said. "I don't know another way to say it, but no one's getting in trouble." They turned the corner and Ryu breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that they had finally made it to the hospital wing. When Fire Lord Zuko got inside, a swarm of people helped him to a nearby bed, and Ryu hoped that he could slip away. But the Fire Lord caught his eye and motioned him over.

"I want you to see that I'm going to be okay," the Fire Lord said, "But also why it's important to be cautious when you have an important job in the kitchen." Ryu sat down in the chair next to the bed. He tried to keep his back straight, but it was hard when his toes only barely reached the floor.

"How did this happen, Fire Lord Zuko?" one of the doctors asked as she cut away his pant leg.

Was it his job to answer, Ryu wondered? He opened his mouth but the Fire Lord jumped in with, "Hot butter spilled on my leg. I was turned around, not paying attention, so I wasn't able to guard myself from the heat." Ryu knew the confusion must have shown on his face because the Fire Lord asked, "Ryu, are you a firebender?"

"No, Fire Lord Zuko," he said.

"You wouldn't know then. It's okay. Firebenders have the ability to prevent minor burns that they know are coming, but when they're caught off guard, things are different. Luckily I have a lot of experience with burns— this won't even be close to my worst one." He winked, and Ryu felt his head spin. Was the Fire Lord joking about the scar on his face? Ryu didn't hear people talk about it much, but he didn't think it was the kind of thing that you should joke about. _This Fire Lord is weird,_ Ryu thought before he could stop himself, and then he wondered if that was treasonous. At least he hadn't said it out loud.

Ryu was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize how quickly the doctors were working. One of them had already put some sort of ointment on the burn (Ryu saw how it covered the entire foot and a large part of the calf and cringed); she gave the Fire Lord instructions on how to administer it himself over the next few days and told him to return when he had used all of the medicine for a reassessment. Ryu wished they had this doctor back home— maybe then his dad would be better.

Compared to the walk over, the return trip took no time at all. Fire Lord Zuko asked Ryu a bit about his family, and he tried to answer all of the questions as politely as he could. He seemed really interested in how his family had done since the war ended seven years ago. Ryu wasn’t sure what answers he should be giving, so he tried to stick with the truth. His dad had been sick long before the war ended anyway, so it wasn’t like the war had anything to do with that.

When they got back to the kitchen, Fire Lord Zuko asked Ryu to wait outside so that he could talk to Rangi alone. Ryu could hear something of their conversation, and it sounded like Rangi was doing most of the talking. She sounded upset. Occasionally, the Fire Lord would respond, and Rangi's voice got lower and lower. Finally, she called Ryu in.

"Fire Lord Zuko has explained that the situation is not one that requires any kind of punishment, and we both feel that it is appropriate for you to stick to washing dishes for the time being."

Ryu nodded. He had expected this. So what had they been talking about for so long?

"Thank you for letting me know, Rangi," the Fire Lord said. "I think we should be able to fix this situation within a few days." Rangi bowed respectfully, and Ryu joined her a moment later. "Goodbye, Ryu," Fire Lord Zuko said, and then he was gone.

Ryu collapsed to the ground. "I can't believe I'm still alive," he said.

"Well what did you expect?" Rangi snapped. "Fire Lord Zuko isn't his father. If he were the one in charge," she said, pointing right at him, "You'd be dead."

Ryu gulped and nodded. It was weird, though. The Fire Lord had seemed like such a normal person. This wasn't what his mother had told him to expect. It was true that they had heard rumors that Fire Lord Zuko was kinder than his father, but it had been so easy to dismiss those as royal propaganda. Ryu was starting to wonder what else Luoyuan might be wrong about.

.

Dishes, dishes, and more dishes. The entire week flew by without anyone so much as approaching Ryu. Word must have gotten around about what he did because servants he had never even talked to were looking at him with a wary eye. Not for the first time, Ryu wondered why he still had a job. What use was a servant who couldn't do their job without hurting the most important person in the entire nation?

Eventually, the novelty of Ryu's mess up wore off, and everyone went back to ignoring him. That was fine with Ryu. It was now almost two weeks after _that day_ , as he thought about it, and it seemed like he would be a dishwasher forever. Ryu certainly didn't expect Fire Lord Zuko back in the kitchen, asking Rangi if he could speak with Ryu privately. He swallowed and followed the Fire Lord to Rangi's small office that he normally wasn't allowed in. The pair sat down in the chairs next to her desk.

"How is your leg, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked Ryu. Should he have been the first to speak? Was that rude?

The Fire Lord smiled and said, "Completely healed. It actually only took a couple of days, but that's not why I wanted to talk with you."

Ryu gulped. "Yes, Fire Lord?"

"I've been in contact with your parents, and we all agree that it would be best if you didn't have to work in the palace at such a young age."

 _This can’t be happening._ Tears welled up in Ryu's eyes. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko," he said. "Please don't fire me!"

The Fire Lord put a hand that seemed like it was meant to be comforting on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu noticed that he did feel safe in his presence, but mostly he felt confused. _Why would the Fire Lord do this after he promised he wouldn’t?_

"Don't worry about your parents," Fire Lord Zuko said, correctly guessing the source of his anxiety. "I've arranged things with some doctors near your village. They're going to get your father the help he needs so that your mother can return to work. Your parents and I want you to return to school instead of working, and I would like to offer you a scholarship to the Royal Fire Academy for Boys."

Ryu's mouth dropped at that. It was rude to drop your mouth in front of the Fire Lord, but Ryu couldn't help it. "But sir," he said, "that school costs more than anyone can afford! Anyone who's not a noble, at least."

"Yes, the school has definitely kept out a lot of Fire Nation citizens that way," the Fire Lord said. "I'm hoping to change that. I want you to be one of the first students to help make the school I attended a more inclusive place. Can you help me with that?"

Once again, Ryu found himself being _asked_ to do something by his Fire Lord. Not commanded. He nodded and Fire Lord Zuko smiled. "Now tell me, what do you want to study? You have to take your basic classes, of course, but in a couple of years you'll get to pick something specialized."

Ryu felt his face redden. "It's going to sound silly, Fire Lord Zuko."

"I promise I won't laugh," was the solemn reply.

"Well," Ryu started, "I've always been interested in theater. Not as one of the actors onstage, but maybe as someone backstage who helps get everyone where they're supposed to go."

Ryu was surprised at how much Fire Lord Zuko's face lit up. "Really!" he exclaimed. "Then before you collect your things so that you can go home before the school year starts, I'd like to introduce you to one other person. My mother loves the theater, and I think that she would love to meet you."

Ryu smiled for the first time in the Fire Lord’s presence. He still wasn’t completely sure what to make of the man, but he was excited to see his parents again and let them know how much the palace had changed. How much _Fire Lord Zuko_ had changed the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: This fic is based on a moment from Masterchef Junior, season 4, episode 10 (full clip starts at [23:22](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3o6lo1) if you want to watch it). One of the contestants spilled hot butter on Gordon Ramsay, and just like in this story, he was more concerned with making sure that the child was okay than anything else. Ramsay has spoken out about how abusive his own father was to the entire family, and he’s always been an amazing role model to me of someone who takes particular care to be kind to children because of that past trauma. The idea of Zuko in this moment got in my head, and I just had to get it out.  
> Title is a lyric from Rush's "Closer to the Heart."  
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
